Kirby Goes to School
by Kugi-Dendo
Summary: note: this is Kirby AND Ocs. If your oc wants to join, PM me!
1. The Trip To School

Kirby, a pink little puffball, is going to a puffball school!

One day, in Kirby's house, Kirby is packing his books, pencils, and erasers. Kirby comes out of his house, bringing a small backpack on his back. He shouts "Poyo!" Happily. This is his first time he goes to school.

The school bus arrived. Kirby runs and goes inside it. He looks around and sees a lot of puffballs. "POYO!" said Kirby.

A little yellow boy with a long lightning-like tail looks at him, Kirby replies with a smile. "Hello!" said the boy.

"Poyo poyo!" he answers. (What's your name? I'm Kirby.)

"Hi Kirby my name is Dendo." Said the boy.

Then, the bus stops. A boy comes in. He has bandages around one of his eyes, and a pretty long grey hair.

"Don't say hi to him! He can kill you! #$%#$# !" said Dendo.

Kirby ignores him, "Poyo!" said Kirby saying hello.

"Do I know you?" said the grey-haired boy.

"Poy….." Said Kirby. Dendo stopped him when he is going to speak.

"Kirby. Promise me that you will never say that. I said the same thing to him when the first time I met him. He used dark magic to kill me. Good thing that the principle saw that. He is like, a school bully!" whispered Dendo.

"So, what are you going to say just now, pinky?" Said that grey-haired boy.

"N..No! He didn't say anything just now!" Said Dendo.

"Rrright…." Said the grey-haired boy. "C'mon. I want to be friends. And shut up, Dendo!" he continues.

"Poyo!" Said Kirby. (nice to meet you, m…)

"I'm Ran. And you are?" said Ran.

"Poyo!" Said Kirby. (I'm Kirby)

Dendo shouts "A! Go away, school bully!"

"Don't call me like that!" said Ran.

"You almost kicked my butt, of course you are!" said Dendo.

"No. You scared me with your 'talkativeness'. And it was an accident. What can I do?" said Ran.

"Hey! I'm not talkative, I'm cute!" complained him.

"Poyo!" said Kirby. (Hey, don't fight again!)

BEEP, BEEP! The school bus finally arrives at the school. Everybody goes down.

"You're lucky, Dendo." Said Ran. He runs up the stairs. He's in high school.

"Good thing we are the same class. Let's go to our class, Kirby." Said Dendo.

As they walk to their class, they see a little orange puffball with one hair standing on top of his head.

"Poyo, poyo poyo!" said Kirby. (Hello what's your name? I'm Kirby. )

"Oh. My name is Pyuu. Oh, I see that you met my cousin, Dendo." Said the boy.

"Poyo?" said Kirby. (Really?)

"That is right! We don't look alike, but we are cousins!" said Dendo.

"Poyo, poyo?" said Kirby. (So, is he in the same class with us?)

"No. He's two years younger than me." Answered Dendo.

"Poyo…" said Kirby. (That's sad…)

"Don't worry, we can sit together at lunch!" said Pyuu.

"pooyo.." said Kirby. (Um... okay...)

* * *

Note:

KIRBY IS NOT MINE!

RAN IS RUUKU-RAN'S OC!

THE OTHERS ARE MY OCS!


	2. Class Trip

"I'm going to find my class, bye Kirby, bye my beloved cousin that is so dumb until his IQ is -100!" said Pyuu.

"I have one word with you. J-E-R-K!" said Dendo. The only thing Kirby is doing now is staring at both of them.

"What's that? You said that you're a jer*? That's TRRRRRRUE!" said Pyuu.

"Let's just go to our class Kirby..." Said Dendo.

"Poyo pooyo?" said Kirby. (Does your IQ really -100?)

"No. It's -180!" said Dendo.

Kirby replies with a sweatdrop.

"Btw, we're here!" said Dendo.

They see a little girl with a ponytail tied with a bow on her head eating a wedding cake.

"Hello!" said that weird little girl. ( "Hey, I'm not weird!" said that girl to the author. SHUT UP! Um... sorry for that, let's just get back to the story)

"Um.. Hi!" said Dendo to her.

She stares at Kirby. She begins to drool.

"Yum, candy!" said the girl. (- See, she's crazy! Weird girl: " No 'I'm not!")

"Poyo!" shouted Kirby loudy.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop it, or I'll tell it to the principal!" said Dendo.

"Oh... Um... m... s..sorry, I dont know that he is a puffball..." said the girl.

"Poyo poyo poyo poyo!" complained Kirby. (Cant you see this, this! I have a mouth! I have feet! I have hands!Blablablabla... (etc)) ( Is she crazy, Kirby? Kirby: "Poyo" ( YES!) the girl: " Again?! I thought we are friends, Kirby!)

"Oh, yeah, I'm Frint." said the girl.

"I'm Dendo, and this is Kirby." said Dendo.

"Nice to meet you! I'm sooooooooo sorry for the 'accident' just now." said Frint.

"Pooyo..." said Kirby (I.. It's an accident.)

"So, this is the 1F class, right?" said Dendo. (Dendo: "Author, you're so mean! Why, why did you put me, the cute one in 1F?" It's your own fault. Your IQ is -180, and you've been failing since KG)

"Yup. This is 1F." said Frint.

"Poyo!" said Kirby. (this will be so much fun!)

When they get inside the class, they look around. There's only one people in the class. A green puffball with a pretty long green hair, with little leaf hair clips on his head.

"Poyo!" said Kirby. (hello!)

The kid didn't answer.

"po...yo?" said Kirby again. (He...llo?)

"Poyo, poyo poyo!" said Kirby.(Dendo. There's something wrong with this kid.)

"nothing's wrong Kirby. She's beautiful!" answered Dendo.

Suddenly, they hear someone snoring.

"zzzzzzzzzzzz" said the green kid.

"Oh yeah, that's Kusa. He's sleeping, don't wake him up!" said Frint.

"She's still beautiful!"said Dendo.

"Poyo, poyo!"said Kirby.(Dendo, Kusa is a boy!)

Dendo ignores Kirby. He keeps staring with puppy dog eyes. Oh no...

"Poyoyo..!"said Kirby.(His IQ is really -180!)

"Hey pinky. Guess who's back!"

Kirby is Really surprised. It's Ran!

"Did you think that I'm in high school? guess again!"said Ran.

"But, but... how can?"said Dendo.

"I was just bringing my author's book that turned out to be inside my backpack."said Ran.

"And Kusa is my brother. So stay away from him, or I will kill you and my trust to you!"continued Ran.

"um... okay... I guess.."said Dendo.

Everybody comes inside, just the right time when the bell rings. The class is starting.

* * *

Note:

KIRBY IS NOT MINE!

RAN, FRINT, KUSA IS RUUKU-RAN'S OC!

THE OTHERS ARE MY OCS!


	3. The Teacher

"psst..! psst! Dendo!" said someone.

"Poyo, poyo!"said Kirby.(Dendo, Dendo, someone called you!)

"Who?who?"said Dendo.

"It's me, silly!" said a boy with a tail that looks alike Dendo's and an electric symbol on top of his head.

"WHAT?!"shouts Dendo softly.

"Hi!" said the boy.

"poyo?"said Kirby.(Who are you?)

"I'm Dendo's little brother, Kugi!"said the boy.

"Poyo?"said Kirby.

"He skipped KG."said Dendo.

"shh! The teacher is coming!" said Frint.

Then, someone comes inside. It's a navy blue puffball with short purple hair.

"Good morning class!"said him.

"Good morning Mr..."said everybody.

"Good morning Mrs.. blue!"said Dendo. (#% !$!?)

"Poyo poyo pooyo, poyo poyoo!"said Kirby.(good morning ms, oops, mr, um.., mrs teacher!)

"Heehe, you're all funny."said the teacher.

he continues"Ehm, my name is Mr. Zio."

"Mr. Vio?"said Kusa.

"No, it's Mr. Pio Kusa."said Ran.

"E... it's Mr. Tio!"said Frint.

"Poyo poyo,poyo?"said Kirby. (It's Mr. Poyo, isn't it?)

"no Kirby. It's Mr. Mio, I think..."said Kugi.

"IT'S MR. MEAW!"said Dendo.

Mr. Zio looks at everybody with a sweatdrop.

"shhh!"said Mr. Zio.

"HIS NAME IS !"

Someone shouted it. It was an orange puffball with short yellow hair.

"MR ZIO! AND SHUT UP! HE IS GETTING ANGRY!"

"Thanks Ruuku. I can always count on you!" said Mr. Zio.

"Poyo?"said Kirby.(What are we going to do today Mr. Zio?)

"Today is our first day at school. So, we are going to introduce yourself to everybody."said Mr. Zio.

"Poyo! poyo?"said Kirby.(Mr. Zio, can I ask you a question?)

"Of course my little pink student."said Mr. Zio.("POYO!"(why did you call me that!))

"Po..yo?"said Kirby.(Why do you know this, this, boy?)

"You mean Ruuku? I taught him at KG."said Mr. Zio.

"Boo. C'mon. This is so boring."said Ran.

"Okay then, let's start it from you!"said Mr. Zio.

Ran walks in front of the class.

"My name is Ran. My hobby is killing anybody that is annoying. So, don't be annoying!"said Ran.

The becomes really quite. Everybody looks scared. Specially Dendo.

"And I hate my fans too."

"O...kay. now, how about you, the girl with a bow on top?" said Mr. Zio.

Frint walks in front of the class. (hoping to find some FOOD!)

"Hello everybody! I'm Frint. My hobby is eating. Do you bring any snacks for me?" said Frint.

Everybody sweatdrop.

"Thank you Frint. Now, it's your turn, the yellow one!" said Mr. Zio. He points at Dendo.

Dendo walks 'happily' in front of the class.

"My name is Dendo. My hobby is dressing up as Cinderella!" said Dendo.

Everybody laughs.

"What's wrong?"

everybody stops laughing.

"Dendo, are you a girl?" said Mr. Zio.

"No, I'm a boy!" said Dendo.

Everybody continues to laugh. (Dendo:"Oh author, why did you do this to me?")

"Stop it!" said Dendo. He starts to cry.

"Dendo, it's okay. Stop crying, you're a boy!" said Ruuku. (Owwwh, so sweat!)

"Dendo is a crybaby, Dendo is a crybaby!" said Ran.

"Ran, you're going to to detention after school!" said Mr. Zio.

Ran death glares Mr. Zio.

"Em... How about you, green kid?" said Mr. Zio.

"zzzzzzz..."

"Hello?" said Mr. Zio.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Mr. Zio goes out from the class, goes back and bring a megaphone.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUP!" shouted Mr. Zio in the megaphone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" said Dendo.

"POOYO!" said Kirby.(TOO LOUD!)

Kusa finally wakes up. He look around him.

"Ahh! the class has started!" said Kusa.

"She is beautiful!" said Dendo.

"Phew, finally..." said Mr. Zio.

"Ehm, from now on, nobody is allowed to sleep during class. Understand?" continued him.

"Yes Sir!" said everybody.

Kusa looks around his desk. He realized sometihng.

"Hey! Who drooled on my table? I will punch the person right now!" said Kusa.

"M... Kusa... You drool when you seeping." said Ran.

"So, that means I have to punch... myself?" said Kusa.

"Well, technically, yes..." said Ran.

"Oh, okay." said Kusa. He starts to punch his self.

"Ouch! Ugh! It's Painful!" cried Kusa.

"Kusa, It's your turn to introduce yourself." said Mr. Zio.

Kusa walks in front of the class.

"I am Kusa. I love leaves and vegetables. I also love nature." said Kusa.

"See, she's clever AND pretty!" whispered Dendo to Kirby.

Kirby sweatdrops.

"My hobby is hugging my family and playing with my friends." continued Kusa.

"And she will hug me when we got married!" whispered Dendo to Kirby again.

"Poyo.." said Kirby.(Never)

"What did you said Dendo? it must be something bad about Kusa!" said Ran.

"shh.." said Frint.

"Thank you Kusa. Now, it's your turn Ruuku." said Mr. Zio.

Ruuku walks in front of the class.

"I am Ruuku. My hobby is doing homework." said Ruuku.

"Huh, don't be the 'good boy' Ruuku, tell us your dark side, dude!" said Ran.

Ruuku stopped. The class become really quiet. Suddenly, Ruuku looks afraid.

"C'mon, dude!" said Ran.

Ruuku takes a deep breath. "I love to steal Frint's lunchbox, but I love to help others." said Ruuku.

"Ruuku, do you really do that?" said Mr. Zio.

"y..yes..." said Ruuku.

"Then, You are not a teacher's pet anymore!"

"You, me, END!" said Mr. Zio.

Ruuku's heart broke. Now he is really depressed.

"Where's my lunchbox?" asked Frint.

"uh... I don't know... too depressed to answer... ask Ran." said Ruuku that is headbanging his head to the wall.

"My beloved pink puffball, come on, you're last!" said Mr. Zio.

Kirby walks to the front. Takes a really deep breath.

"Poyo, poyo poyo poyo!" said Kirby. (Hello! I'm Kirby. I love to eat apples and climb on top of Meta Knight!)

Everybody sweatdrops again.

"Ding, Ding!" the bell rings.

"Okay everybody, see you after lunch!" said Mr. Zio.

"Bye sir!" said everybody.

* * *

Note:

KIRBY IS NOT MINE!

RAN, FRINT, KUSA, MR. ZIO IS RUUKU-RAN'S OC!

THE OTHERS ARE MY OCS!


	4. LUNCH!

Everybody runs out of the class, except Ran, Dendo, and Kirby.

"Hey, you!" said Ran.

"Poyo?"

"No, not you. I'm calling that 'stupid' Dendo."

"what? Do it quick, okay. I'm staring at Kusa!"

"Hey, Kusa is my cousin!" said Ran strictly.

Buk! Dendo depressed.

"Poyoyoyo?" ( But you look really different!)

"Hump..." said Ran while walking away, leaving Kirby and Dendo.

"Poyo... poyoo?" (C'mon Dendo, you will not fall for that 'lie', right?) [Ran's not lying! Dendo:"WHAT?!"]

"Yeah, you're right. He lied to me. Okay! back to staring at Kusa!"

They walk to the school canteen. There sure is a lot of puffballs (100+!). They see Kugi and Pyuu waving their hands.

"Poyo, poyo!" (c'mon Dendo, their waiting for us!)

"Alright, alright."

They walk towards Kugi and Pyuu, and they sit on one of the chairs around the table.

"Hi Dendo!" said Kugi. (Dendo hates Kugi)

"HI."replied Dendo angrily.

"Dendo, why don't you buy some food?"

"Nah, I don't bring any money."

"Poyooyoo.." ( um, excuse me. I'm going to buy something)

Kirby walks away.

"Hey Dendo, let's continue the staring contest last year!" said Kugi.

"YOU'RE ON!"

They start to stare at each other.

"Oh sh*t, they're doing the most boring contest that you guys ALWAYS do." said Pyuu.

"D*mn it, I'm loosing!" said Dendo.

"Yess, after waiting 2 and a half years, I'm finally winning!" said Kugi.

"OH YEAH?"

"YES!"

"OH REALLY?"

"OF COURSE!"

/ In the other side of their canteen table.../

"Poyo!"

Kirby is walking towards the table, bringing and apple. (He tried to find max tomato, but the canteen is out of it)

Kirby tripped on a rock(Em, a KING rock), then he flies up, and fell down right in front of Kugi and Dendo.

"KIRBY!" said Kugi and Dendo.

"You made me blink!"

"A, there's a red creature in front of my eyes!" said Dendo.

"Oh, what a FUC*!" said Pyuu. ( Kirby's legs are right in front of Pyuu's face)

"KIRBY, YOU"RE A BITC*!. You made me lose after 2 and a half years waiting!"

"A, the red creature is still on my face!"

Kirby plucks the apple.

"Ahh, finally..."

"Um.. Kirby?" said Pyuu.

"Poyo!" (Oh, sorry!)

Kirby sits back on his chair.


End file.
